


Missing scene from Siege

by JudyL



Series: The Sentinel Missing Scenes [3]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here’s a short missing scene from Siege. What I took from the script directly is in italics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing scene from Siege

 

_From the script:_

_Simon: So I'll tell you what. In a couple of days when we get this mess cleaned up and things return for what passes for normal around here, I want both of your butts in my office and you tell me exactly what's going down. All right?_

_Jim: Yes, sir._

_Simon: And now I think I'm going to go give a hug to my son._

_Jim: Good idea. (Simon leaves)_

Jim smiled as Simon walked away. That should be an interesting conversation. He rubbed his arm. He was going to be sore in the morning. What on earth possessed him to jump onto that chopper?

He heard Sandburg begging Carolyn to untie him and grinned. The grad student had gumption, that’s for sure. Jim frowned as he rolled his shoulders. Why had he chased after Kincaid and Sandburg? It wasn’t like there was a really good chance that he would succeed in catching the helicopter, or rescuing Sandburg if he did make it. Jim shook his head. The fact that he wasn’t splattered all over Cascade was amazing enough. That they’d actually managed, with no small thanks to Sandburg, to bring Kincaid in without further injury to anyone, well, that was nothing short of a miracle.

Jim watched as Carolyn borrowed a pocket knife from one of the patrol officers and helped free Sandburg’s hands. Something had drawn him after Sandburg. He hadn’t given a second thought to jumping for that skid. Would he have done that for just anyone? Rhonda or Daryl? Maybe… but one of the other officers?

Sandburg’s voice caught his attention again. He was thanking Caro and the officers, probably about to come Jim’s way. The detective sighed, but found a small grin making its way to his lips. What would Blair think of his first day at the station? Things sure weren’t dull with him around.

At least now, they would be able to tell Simon the truth and hopefully gain the captain’s support. Jim was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to manage without Sandburg’s help, at least for a while.

Blair walked over, rubbing his chafed wrists. Jim flinched at the sight of the raw skin. That had to hurt.

_< from the script>_

_Blair: You told him, didn't you?_

_Jim: Yeah, I had to._

_Blair: What happened? Did he, like, freak or what?_

_Jim: No. I actually think it's all going to turn out to be just fine._

_Blair: Great, great. There's just one more thing I got to ask you._

_Jim: What's that?_

_Blair: This wasn't like a typical day for you, was it?_

Jim laughed and walked away, toward Carolyn. This might just work out for the best, this partnership with Sandburg. Not that he would tell him that they were partners.

_Blair: Well, is it? Come on!_

Jim’s grin broadened briefly before he pulled on a serious face as Blair jogged up to join him. If nothing else, the kid was fun to tease.

 

~ The End ~

 

 

 


End file.
